Miss You Already
by GoodEnough96
Summary: "You say you love rain, but you use an umbrella to walk under it. You say you love sun, but you seek shelter when it is shining. You say you love wind, but when it comes you close your windows. So that's why I'm scared when you say you love me" Based on great(!) trailer by Petite Ville Productions 'Bechloe-Miss You Already-Trailer AU'. Feel free to review, it always makes my day!:)
1. Chapter 1

It was stuffy and crowded. The redhead was grinding her ass into some boy's front when she felt his hands on her hips. He flipped her around, immediately crashing their lips together. To be honest, she wasn't interested in sex tonight. She just wanted to have some fun and drink. After that she would come back to her apartment and reunite with her bed. So, she grabbed boy's forearms and pushed him away as gently as she could. He pulled her back, even closer than before wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her roughly. She was trying to push him away, but he was stronger. He lifted her up, grabbing her ass in his hands and took her to the nearest bathroom. He never stopped kissing her. Once into the bathroom, she was trapped between his sweaty body and the cold, hard wall.

"Don't pretend you don't want it," he hissed as he slipped his hand easily under her skirt to her panties.

"Please, stop," the girl said, terrified. She knew what was going to happen, and she was scared as hell. She could smell alcohol on his breath, and she knew that she couldn't do anything to stop him.

"You teased me, and now you want me to stop?" he said as he looked at her, like he really could do this if she would just say something.

"I'm sorry I teased you, but please don't hurt me," she whispered, looking into his eyes.

"Ohh… Okay. I'm not going to hurt you," he said, and the redhead released a breath she didn't know she was holding. "I'm going to make you scream my name with pleasure, you little bitch," he hissed into her ear. He gripped her thighs, trying to line himself with her core. The redhead screamed, terrified of what would happen. Suddenly, the door swung open.

"Ohh, dude, I'm sorry to interrupt. I'm, uh, I'll just leave." A girl stood in the doorway.

"No!" the redhead cried out as she kicked boy in his groin. They both fell to the ground, but she was fast enough to grab her underwear and run through the door. She got out of the club, crying and shaking when she felt arm on her shoulder.

"Let go of me!" she screamed, and punched the person in stomach. She heard someone stumble and fall to the ground.

"What the fuck, dude!?" She heard the voice again and looked down. The same girl that saved her a few seconds ago lie on the ground, clutching her stomach.

"Ohh shit, I'm so sorry. I thought…" the redhead trailed off, and helped the other girl get back to her feet.

"Wow, what a great way to thank someone for saving you," she mumbled sarcastically, and looked at redhead in front of her. "Are you alright?" she added after few seconds. The redhead didn't say anything, just shook her head. "Okay," the girl said, as she ran her hand through her brunette hair. "I'm going to take you home okay?" she said and the redhead nodded. "So, um, what's your name?" she asked.

"Chloe. Chloe Beale" Redhead finally answered.

"Okay, Chloe, I'm Beca Mitchell. I'm taking you to my place. Is that okay?" she asked. The girl, Chloe, nodded. So Beca took ahold of Chloe's hand. She called a cab and after a couple of minutes they were in front of a semi-detached house. Beca paid for the drive and ushered Chloe inside her house. The brunette put her keys on the small kitchen table and looked at Chloe. Mascara was running down her cheeks, her eyes were red and her bottom lip was bleeding. She took cloth from the bathroom and walked back to Chloe.

"Sit down, I'll clean it for you," she offered and gestured to the sofa. When she touched Chloe's chin, the redhead flinched, but after few seconds, she let Beca touch her. She gently scrubbed away the dried blood and proceeded to clean the cut.

"Do you want something to drink? Water, maybe?" Beca asked, throwing the piece of cloth to the sink. She barely caught Chloe's gentle nod. She took a glass from cupboard and filled it with water. The water swirled in the cup as Beca walked to the redhead, giving her the glass, and sat on the other side of the couch. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"Soo…do you want to talk about it?" Beca asked, and looked at the redhead.

"There's nothing to talk about," Chloe shrugged, and took another sip of water ignoring pain in her lip. As well as Beca's stare.

"So you _wanted_ to have sex with him, and I _really_ interrupted you guys. Yet, for some reason, you were crying, shaking, _and_ you run away?'' The brunette lifted her eyebrow, looking at the girl and waiting for her answer.

"No, I didn't want it… He forced me into the bathroom. I'm really thankful that you walked in but… there's nothing more to talk about," she sighed and a few tears rolled down Chloe's cheeks.

"Hey, it's okay. We don't need to talk about it. You should rest," Beca said as she got up. She walked to her bedroom, and took a pair of shorts and her Barden t-shirt. Chloe looked thankful as she handed her the spare clothes.

"The bathroom is over there," Beca pointed down the hall, "go and take shower, change, do whatever you need to do, okay?" Chloe nodded, so Beca walked back to her bedroom to prepare her bed for her new acquaintance. She then sat on one of the kitchen chairs and patiently waited for Chloe to finish. When she finally came out of bathroom, she was wearing Beca's clothes and her hair was tied up in messy bun.

"My bedroom is just there. You can sleep there," Beca said, pointing at the door. When Chloe opened her mouth to say something Beca cut her off. "No, it's okay. You really deserve to sleep in a bed tonight." She gently pushed Chloe inside of the room. Chloe hesitated. "Go on, get in." Chloe climbed onto the bed, and Beca covered her with a duvet.

"If you need anything, I'm on the couch in living room. Don't hesitate to ask for anything," she said. Beca turned the light off, cracked the door, and made her way to the couch in the living room.

A few hours later, she woke with a start to strange sound. She got up and tiptoed to her bedroom. She could barely see Chloe's body on the bed due to darkness, but she figured that the redhead had a nightmare. She leaned over her bed and gently shook Chloe by her shoulder. "Chloe, wake up," she whispered. Suddenly, Chloe screamed, turned to face Beca, and kicked her hard in the stomach. Again… Beca fell down onto floor, cursing with pain and clutching her belly.

"Dude, again? What the fuck?" Beca gasped as she tried to catch her breath.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry," Chloe said. Her voice was breaking. She sat on bed, pulled her legs to her chest, and hid her head in her knees.

When Beca could finally stand up, she sat beside Chloe and gently wrapped arm around redhead's shoulders. "It's okay. I shouldn't do that, I scared you." Beca ran her hand through Chloe's silky hair. It was something that always helped her calm down, so she figured she would try it on Chloe.

"I'm sorry I hit you again," Chloe said sheepishly, lifting her head up to look into Beca's eyes. She didn't even notice before, how beautiful the girl was. Her skin was pale. At least in the lamp light. Beca had turned it on when she stood up from the ground. Her eyes were pure navy blue and her lips were thin, but for some reason, Chloe wanted to taste them, feel them on hers. Her hair was loosely falling onto her bare shoulders. She had a sleeveless, tight t-shirt on, and Chloe could see her perfect breasts. They weren't big, but also not too small. Her legs were smooth, and looked as if they ran for miles even though she was shorter than Chloe, but redhead didn't mind.

"Dude, I thought you were sad or something." Beca smirked, looking at the girl.

"What?" Beca's voice pulled Chloe out of her reverie and she blushed a little.

A smile started to grow on Beca's face. "You totally just checked me out."

"I did _not_ ," Chloe whispered, and her cheeks immediately turned bright red matching her hair.

"Hey, no it's okay. I know I'm hot." Beca smirked again. Torturing her new redhead friend was her new hobby. She looked at her, noticing a purple bruise on her forearm. She gently ran her fingers down Chloe's arm.

"Is it painful?" she asked softly. It was no secret that Beca was worried as she was still looking at her wrist.

"It hurts a little, but I can handle it," Chloe said, and smiled at Beca. It was nice that she was so caring. She loved it actually.

"I think we should try to go to sleep again." Beca slowly got up from the bed when she suddenly felt Chloe's hand on hers.

"Can you maybe, um, stay here?" Chloe asked, slightly embarrassed.

"You're still scared?" Beca asked, loving how Chloe's face was red with a blush.

"Kind of. Maybe. Yes," Chloe blurted, her eyes drifted to her shaking hands.

"So, I need to spoon you, right?" Beca said jumping on the bed and laying down. She loved teasing Chloe.

Chloe was caught off guard. "Well, um… Only if…if you want, we could maybe…" Chloe was struggling with words. She was surprised that the brunette made her feel this way only with words.

"Come on," Beca whined. "Get your ass down here, I'm tired." She pulled Chloe down, beside her, then covered them with the duvet. "And yes, we can cuddle. Come here," Beca said and pulled the redhead close to her with one arm under Chloe's head and the other wrapping around Chloe's waist. Chloe felt her insides flipping, but she couldn't understand why it was happening.

After few minutes, she felt Beca's steady breathing on her forehead and she pressed her head into brunette's neck, wrapping her hand around Beca's bare stomach. "I think I already like you a little too much, Beca Mitchell," she sighed into her neck as she closed her eyes. She was completely unware that the brunette hadn't fallen asleep quite yet, and heard every word as clear as day.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm really really happy that you guys like my story but all credit goes to creator of the trailer and to my amazing Beta ! (luvtheheaven). I couldn't do it without them. So enjoy next chapter, I hope you'll like it** **Also feel free to review**

Chloe Beale walked through the door to the Florida Department of Highway Safety and Motor Vehicles. The next day, after the incident in club, she went home without waking her new brunette friend up. When she made her way to the front doors, she noticed she didn't have her bag. Fortunately, she had her keys in her jeans pocket. She probably lost her bag while the stupid prick was trying to rape her. Actually, she didn't care about her bag, but she did care about her wallet. So, with a sigh she walked through the door, to the reception. The old lady gave her some papers she needed to fill up, and when she completed the forms, she was sent to the other room to apply for a new ID. She knocked on the door and heard muffed 'Come in'. She pressed the handle and walked through the doorway.

"Good afternoon." She was welcomed with a voice she could swear she's already heard.

"Hello," she answered. Then she saw the same, beautiful brunette that saved her yesterday.

"Oh, um… Chloe?" the brunette said, slightly surprised. When she woke up that morning, she was alone in her bed. No sign of the redhead, no note. Nothing. She was pretty upset about that, but what she could do, right?

"Yeah… That would be me," Chloe said, her face reddened. She didn't plan to meet Beca again. That's why she walked out without saying goodbye. She wasn't ready for any relationship after what happened with her ex-boyfriend, Tom. Beca was so amazing and caring to her needs. Chloe was already afraid of what she felt for her.

"Well, nice to see you again," Beca said, and pointed at the seat in front of her desk. Chloe silently sat, not looking up at the brunette.

"So, what's up?" Beca asked and waited for any reaction from Chloe. She was looking at her, admiring her pure beauty. Her hair was messy, she was wearing white, jagged jeans and blue shirt. She looked like she could use some more sleep, but even then she looked beautiful.

"I lost my bag, so I need a new ID," Chloe mumbled, and put all of the papers that she filled up a few minutes ago on Beca's desk.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Beca said, and smiled at the redhead. The brunette started to copy all the information that she need to a program on her computer. "Do you want to get a drink?" Beca suddenly asked.

"Yeah, sure," Chloe said without hesitation. 'What are you doing?!' a voice in her head screamed.

"So, can I consider it as a date?" Beca smirked and looked at the redhead, enjoying the embarrassment on her face.

"N-n-no, I just didn't get a chance to say thank you," Chloe blurted and got up.

"Okay, see you at at the 7th Ave Bar," Beca smiled, and Chloe walked out of her office.

'What the fuck Chloe?' The redhead heard this voice again. She took her phone out from her pocket and dialed a number.

"Aubrey Posen," she heard from other side.

"Aubrey…" She sighed.

"Oh Chloe, it's you. Did something happen?" her blonde friend asked.

"Actually… Yes," Chloe said as she entered her car. She gripped steering wheel tight, trying to focus.

"Are you hurt? Chloe, what happened?!" Aubrey asked, worried.

"Yesterday, I was almost raped," Chloe blurted, not thinking much about it.

"What?!" Aubrey screamed, and Chloe could hear that she's now furiously pacing her office.

"It's okay, Bree" the redhead said trying to calm her friend down.

"It's okay? Rape is _okay_ for you?" Aubrey scream-whispered into her phone. Her co-workers looked over to her, the loudness of her voice getting their attention.

"Well, in the end nothing happened, so it's okay," Chloe said as she started the engine.

"Thank God. You know this guy? Do you remember his name or surname? We will sue him and he'll end up in jail! No one hurts my best friend!" Aubrey said. 'Yeah… Advantages of having a lawyer as a friend,' Chloe thought.

"No Bree, I don't know his name, and before you ask, I don't even remember how he looked," Chloe said and drove out of parking lot.

"But is everything okay? Did he hurt you?" Chloe could hear worry in her friend's voice.

"No, he didn't. Everything's fine. I promise," she answered as she looked at her wrist. It was still purple with a bruise in the shape of a large hand.

"Where are you? I have a free hour now, a client canceled our meeting. Do you want to grab a coffee?" the blonde asked.

"I just got out of the department, I have a few hours and then I'm meeting someone," Chloe said as she stopped on a red light.

"Why were you in there?"

"I lost my wallet," Chloe said, and the light turned green. She looked to her right and saw a big building.

"Meet me at Starbucks, Bree. We'll talk there," she said, and hung up quickly. She turned right into a parking lot, and she waited for her friend. When Aubrey's car showed up, the redhead got out of her car and ran to blonde, crashing their bodies in a tight hug.

"Whoa, Chloe, it's okay," Aubrey said softly into Chloe's ear, and hugged her back. The redhead pressed her head into Aubrey's neck while the blonde rubbed circles on her back, whispering soothing words to her ear.

"I'm sorry," Chloe choked out, pulling away from her friend.

"It's okay sweetie, let's get inside" Aubrey said, resting her hand on Chloe's back and pushing her gently into the restaurant. They found nice-looking spot beside huge window. After ordering two coffees, they started talking.

"So, do you wanna tell me what happened?" Aubrey asked, looking at her best friend.

"Actually, nothing. He started touching me, and I wanted to push him away, but he was stronger. He dragged me into bathroom and tried to…" She shook her head. "But then Beca came, and I kicked him in the crotch. Then he escaped. I stood up and rushed out of the club. She came after me, though. Bree, she even took me to her apartment and took care of me. In the morning, I just left, and came back to my apartment."

"And who's this Beca girl?" Aubrey asked, confused.

"I met her in the club. She walked into the bathroom as it was happening," Chloe said and her face turned red.

"What now?" Blonde asked.

"Nothing," Chloe rolled her eyes and took a sip of her coffee.

"Come on, I've known you too long to know that something is up," The blonde said looking at her friend.

"In the morning I ran away. We slept in the same bed, because I woke up and cried. She came and cuddled with me. Then, I got scared and I just ran away without a word or note. When I went to the DMV, I found out that she works there." Chloe shrugged.

"So why did you get scared?" Aubrey was clearly still confused about this whole story.

"I don't know. She was so caring and sweet… but at the same time she was so sarcastic and badass…" Chloe's mind started to drift, but she quickly came back down to Earth. "I liked her, really, but we both know that I'm not ready for anything." Chloe sighed and looked out through the window.

"Sweetie," Aubrey sighed, and rested her hand on top of her friend's. "Chloe, look at me," she said more firmly to get Chloe's attention. "I know he hurt you, I really do, but you need to move on, okay? He just isn't worth it," Aubrey said and smiled softly.

"I know, Bree… But I just… I… Fuck… I really loved him." Chloe sighed and tears started running down her face. She tried to hide it and covered her face with her hands, but she knew that her friend was right. Tom hurt her in so many ways, but he wasn't worth her tears. She felt Aubrey's arms around her, and she leaned into her touch.

"I know it's hard, honey, but I know you'll make it through. You can't be scared for the rest of your life," Aubrey whispered and kissed Chloe's temple. The redhead looked at the clock and her eyes widened.

"Shit, I need to go, I'll be late," she said, wiping tears from her face, and quickly standing up.

"Late for what?" her friend asked.

"I'm meeting Beca," Chloe said and looked at Aubrey.

"Oh, that's good, I think. Have fun but be careful, please," the blonde said with a smile.

"I will, Bree," Chloe said, kissed her friend's cheek, and ran out of Starbucks. There was no way she could be late, it was just an excuse. She didn't want to talk about her ex with Aubrey. Two months. One week. Three days. Not that Chloe counted. That was how long ago they broke up. It was still hard to think about him, to see the places they had gone to together, or when she found one of his favorite shirts on the bottom of her drawer. When that happened, she cried for a few hours, clutching his shirt close to her chest. When she woke up, she saw her blonde friend. Bree tore the cloth from Chloe's grip, cut it in hundreds of small pieces, and threw it away. That morning, Chloe sobbed hard into her friend's neck, but after almost 3 hours, she was so tired that she fell asleep again. When she woke up, she went to the kitchen, and told Bree that it was over. She doesn't want to hurt anymore, she wants to move on. But it was not as easy as she thought it would be. She's trying though, right?

Chloe came back to her apartment, took a long, hot shower and made herself something to eat. Then, she sat in front of her desk and started checking her student's tests while she ate something. Three hours later, she was done with her work. It was already six in the evening. She stood up, cleaned the dishes and went to her room. Opening her wardrobe, she looked through all her clothes few times, not knowing what to wear. Finally, after almost thirty minutes, she picked a one-strap, blue dress along with black heels. Her make-up was light and her hair in a messy bun. She looked in the mirror for the last time and, with a smile, she went down the stairs to her car. She got out of her car and looked around. It was pretty crowded in front of the bar. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder and another on her hip, but before she could react, she heard familiar voice.

"Don't panic, it just me," the brunette whispered into Chloe's ear, causing a shiver to creep down the redhead's spine. She turned her head and saw chocolate brown locks on her shoulders.

"Hey," the brunette said, brushing Chloe's messy hair from her cheek. She kissed the blush that started to grow on Chloe's cheek, and felt her stomach twist inside. She hadn't even mentioned her dress and heels. 'Fuck Beca, keep it cool,' she thought to herself.

Chloe felt it again… Flipping insides, hotness between her legs. 'She'll be the death of me' she thought.

"So, do you want to go in, or what?" Beca said with smirk on her face. Chloe nodded her head in surprise, smiled and followed the brunette into the bar. They found a nice table for two in the corner of the big room. They sat on a couch beside each other and ordered drinks.

"So, tell me something about you." Beca smiled and looked at the redhead.

"Well… What do you want to know?" Chloe answered, clearly nervous. She still felt the brunette's soft lips on her cheek and the gentle touch on her hip.

"Where do you work, what do you like doing in your free time? I don't know. Something so I can know you better. Something that I don't know." Beca sipped her drink and waited for answer.

"Um, well, I'm teacher in elementary school. I teach the fourth grade, and music class. I like listening to music, reading books, watching movies… I like a lot of things, really," she said, and took a big gulp of her whiskey trying to calm herself.

"Music? Did you major in music?" The brunette's eyes shined with excitement.

"Yep!" the redhead popped the 'p', and took another sip.

"Dude, that's so cool. I've always wanted do to something with music," Beca said with sad smile on her face.

"Why didn't you?" Chloe asked, noticing her expression.

"My dad was accountant and he wanted me to be the same. My mom said I can do whatever I want with my life, but she passed away when I was 14. I wanted to major in music, but my dad said he won't help me with college unless I choose a major in accounting, so I didn't have enough money. I never stood a chance." The brunette sighed and leaned back to rest her arm on the back of the couch. She slightly brushed her fingers on Chloe's neck, which caused the redhead to tense.

"That's kind of sad," the redhead said. They talked for few more hours and they were pretty drunk now.

"So what about you? Do you have someone? Maybe a handsome, rich boyfriend?" Beca smiled as she didn't want to talk about herself too much, but immediately, she knew that she fucked up. Chloe smile faded, and her eyes began to shine with the beginnings of tears.

"Shit Chlo, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked," she said and pulled redhead closer to her. She snaked her arm around Chloe and pulled her into a hug. Chloe pressed her head into Beca's neck and the brunette pulled her up and onto her lap. Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's neck and enjoyed the moment of being so close with someone. After few seconds, Chloe pulled away and their faces were inches apart from each other.

"Are you okay?" Beca asked, almost in a whisper. She looked down at Chloe's lips. She had an intense need to kiss her, but she didn't even know if the redhead liked her in that way. Maybe she was straight? 'Yeah, she just cried about a boyfriend, of course she's straight, you idiot!' Beca thought and pulled away a little bit.

"I'm okay now…" The redhead smiled slightly, and looked at Beca's lips as well.

"Yeah, crying helps sometimes," Beca said.

"No, I'm better because you're here," Chloe smirked and kissed Beca on the corner of her mouth slowly and gently. She wanted it to last longer, but eventually she needed to pull away "But it's late and we probably should head home," she added.

Beca couldn't stop herself as she grabbed Chloe's neck, pulled her closer, and crashed their lips together in a sweet kiss. A few seconds later, the brunette felt Chloe's tongue on her bottom lip and without hesitation, she let her in. Her hands shot to Chloe's hips, gripping her tightly while Chloe tangled her fingers in Beca's long, dark hair.

"You want to head to mine?" Beca breathed out when they broke the kiss. Chloe pressed their lips together again and hummed. Beca's lips felt so good on hers, she missed this feeling for too long. She didn't understand what was happening but she really enjoyed this moment.

"Yeah, your place sounds good," she breathed and they both left the bar, rushing to Beca's apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know what you guys have been waiting for and I'm sorry for being such a dick... Hahah read to find out what I mean. Love you guys! feel free to review, it always makes my day thousands times better! : )**

 **Also I've changed my Beta Reader to 'Hmweasley' and great thanks for her for helping me : )**

''Fuck!'' Beca muttered when she was trying to open the door, but she couldn't find a keyhole, and Chloe kissing and biting her neck didn't help as well.

''Give me that.'' Redhead giggled, and as soon as she got the key, she opened the door without a problem.

''Pff, I probably opened it, you just pulled the handle,'' Beca said, quite embarrassed that she couldn't open her own doors.

''Nope, you're just too drunk to open it yourself.'' Chloe giggled again. 'God, I love her giggle,' Beca thought. They both stumbled on the doorstep and fell on the ground with a loud thud.

'Yep, I think we both are too drunk,'' Beca said and stood up. She closed the door, and turned to the redhead, who was still laying on the floor, laughing.

''You want to lay here all night? Because we can do a lot of different, interesting things.'' Beca smirked and reached for Chloe's arms, helping her to stand up.

''What interesting things?'' Chloe said, biting her lip and smiling at Beca.

''Hey, don't bite your lip!'' Beca said and touched redhead's lips with her thumb. ''I'm going to be doing this tonight.'' She smirked and gently pressed their lips together. Chloe wrapped her arms around her neck, and the brunette's hands rested on her hips. When the kiss got more heated, they moved onto the couch. Beca pinned her girl between her body and couch, kissing her roughly. Her hands travelled under the redhead's dress, caressing the back of Chloe's bare thighs.

''Is this okay?'' Beca breathed out as she nibbled on Chloe's bottom lip. Chloe was too occupied with controlling herself, and she didn't trust her voice.

''Mhmm,'' she hummed into the kiss, and her hands travelled under Beca's plaid, red shirt. She massaged her back with gentle circles. The kiss was slow, neither felt a need to rush. Just the need to feel each other lips on themselves. Beca kissed Chloe's jawline painfully slow and pushed Chloe up. She gently unzipped her dress, softly tickling her back with her fingertips. She threw a dress on the floor and settled herself again between Chloe's legs. Only then did the brunette notice the lack of Chloe's bra. Her eyes went wide. She couldn't stop herself as she leaned forward, kissing redhead's bare chest. Chloe's hand immediately shot to Beca's hair, gripping it strongly.

''Becs,'' Chloe moaned, and the brunette knew exactly what that meant. She cupped the girl's breasts and squeezed them firmly, earning a gasp. Then, she took Chloe's right nipple into her mouth, sucking it lightly. The redhead's back arched, pressing her chest harder into Beca's mouth and hands.

''God, you're so gentle,'' Chloe moaned, and Beca's body immediately tensed. She looked up at the redhead with a worried expression.

''What do you mean?'' the brunette asked, still looking at her girl.

''My ex… He was always so… aggressive… and rough.'' Chloe shrugged and faked a smile at a thought of her ex-boyfriend.

''Hey, look at me,'' Beca said and gently pulled her chin up. ''You are the most beautiful person in the whole world. You deserve to be cherished and loved and… You deserve to have everything. Don't ever doubt that, okay?'' Beca said and kissed her with passion. Her heart skipped a beat when she felt Chloe smiling into the kiss.

''Yeah… It's just… A lot of things are going here now, you know?'' Chloe said, gesturing at her head.

''Okay, wait a second,'' Beca said, standing up and leaving living room. She came back a minute later in her sweatpants and shirt. ''Lift your arms,'' she said to the redhead, and she pulled her favorite t-shirt on the redhead's body. ''Now get your ass up. I can't talk with you while you're naked.'' Beca smirked and helped her put on her shorts as the redhead had a lower absorption of alcohol and was a little clumsy. Then, they both sat beside each other on the couch, and Beca covered them with a blanket.

''Now, talk to me,'' she simply said and looked at the redhead. Now, she could see clearly. Chloe's make-up had wiped off a little bit, and she had dark circles under her eyes. She looked tired.

''I don't even know where to begin.'' Chloe shrugged and looked down at her hands.

''How did you meet him?'' Beca asked as she thought that it could be easier for Chloe if she was just answering her questions.

''We met in college. At first it was just for sex, but then we fell in love. At least that was what I thought,'' Chloe said, smiling bitterly.

''So he actually was your first and only?'' Beca asked, clearly shocked. '' I bet you had a lot of boys going after you.'' she added with smile.

'' Yeah, he was my first and only. And yes, there were a lot of guys around, but I just wanted to be with him. For the rest of my life. And I thought that he wanted it to,'' Chloe said.

''So what happened next?'' Beca asked, resting her hand on Chloe's knee under the blanket, squeezing it lightly.

''Then we moved in together, I got my job at school, and he was working in his father's company. He was well-paid, handsome, sweet. He was telling me every day how much he love me and that he want to spend his life by my side. But one day he came back home drunk as hell. He forced me to have sex with him, he was really rough and aggressive. I cried that night a lot.'' Chloe sighed, wiping tears that rolled down on her cheeks. '' Next morning I went to work, I came back in the evening. He was home. He gave me flowers, kissed me softly, and he apologized a hundred times. He made dinner, and he was really sweet. He proposed to me that night, so I forgave him, and I said yes. And despite that previous night, I was the happiest person in the whole world,'' Chloe said, and more tears started escaping her eyes.

''It wasn't just once, was it?'' Beca asked, terrified. She didn't actually want to know the answer. She didn't want to know that someone so beautiful and caring could hurt so bad.

''No,'' Chloe whispered, and she finally broke down in tears. Beca quickly pulled her into tight hug. They laid in comfortable silence as soon as Chloe calmed herself.

''One day,'' Chloe surprisingly started talking again, ''he was so rough that I ended up in ER. I was bruised, and I hit my head on the headboard so hard that I cut it.'' When Beca heard this, she gripped the redhead's body stronger, like she wanted to protect her. But it was too little too late. All that shit had already happened to her girl.

''I can kill him, you know?'' Beca said with a serious face.

''You know me one day, and you're willing to kill someone for me?'' Chloe said and smiled.

''Yes. You're special. You're perfect. You're intelligent. Your lips are amazingly soft, and I adore your body. Look…'' Beca sighed and looked into Chloe's beautiful blue eyes. '' It's okay if you're a little broken. I don't know anyone who isn't. And comparing us…Damn! I'm fucking damaged. I'm a wreck! But what's important is what we will do with our broken pieces. That's what matters, Chlo. I know you're awfully strong. Your job helps others. You are a good person, that I like so fucking much. And I want to spend every day getting to know you better and deeper. What else do you want to hear?'' Beca smiled and gently pressed her lips to Chloe's.

''That you won't hurt me,'' the redhead almost whispered against the brunette's lips, and Beca cupped her face with her hands.

''I will never hurt you purposely,'' she said and kissed her on the corner of the mouth. ''Now, we need sleep, you're still drunk.'' Beca smiled and made herself comfortable with Chloe on top of her.

Next morning when Chloe woke up, she carefully curled up from Beca's hands and went to the bathroom. She threw up a few times, and when she finally could stand up, she washed her mouth and make-up. Then she heard Beca's voice.

''Chlo? Ohh fuck, not again…'' she whined, and in the same moment, Chloe came back to the living room.

''Something happened?'' Beca jumped when she heard someone.

'' Ohh… No, I just… I just thought you left again,'' Beca said sadly and combed her hair with her hand.

''Yeah… I'm sorry about that,'' Chloe said, slightly embarrassed with her behavior.

'' It's okay, you're here now so…'' Beca said and walked closer to the redhead. ''I hope you don't regret things that happened last night,'' she added and took Chloe's hands in hers.

''I do not,'' the redhead answered and kissed the brunette softly.

''Okay, I'm hungry.'' Beca pulled away and headed to her kitchen. '' You want some pancakes?'' she asked as she opened the fridge.

''Pancakes are my favorite,'' Chloe said, smiling at the brunette.

''I will remember that. I hope I'll do it more often for you.'' Beca winked, and Chloe blushed. They sat in the kitchen almost two hours, they talked and ate.

''Hey, can you promise me something?'' Beca suddenly asked.

''What is it?'' Chloe said.

''Don't be afraid to fall in love again,'' Beca said simply and smiled. ''Not everyone is an asshole. I know you wanted to fix him, but not everything is fixable. And I know that somewhere in this world is a person that deserve you more," she said and stood up to clean the dirty dishes. Then she felt a hand wrapping around her waist, and another body pressing to her back.

''Things aren't easy, but they still can be good. I promise,'' the redhead whispered into Beca's ear and kissed her on the cheek.

''Someone said to me one day 'Gravity won't be held responsible for people falling in love'. So I think that, if I fall in love with you, it for sure won't be easy, and I will never understand it."

 **3 Years Later**

''So before everyone will be too drunk to remember any of my words that I'm planning to say now…'' Beca smirked and smiled at her girlfriend of three years. They were at a family party at Beale's house. She managed to gather hers and Chloe's family to that special party. It was quite hard, but they managed to do that. And that was the night. That was the best moment. They were ready.

''It was the first time that I saw you, baby,'' Beca said and smiled at Chloe. ''I've never seen anything so perfect in my life. I remember thinking 'I have to have you, or I'll die'.'' She laughed. ''I thought that you wouldn't be with such a loser like me, and then you whispered into my ear that you loved me. And God… You thought that I choked on my water but… I almost had a heart attack.'' Again, everyone laughed. ''And after a few seconds, I felt so peaceful and safe. Because from then on, no matter what happened, nothing could be that bad, like it used to be in my life. Because I had you. The most beautiful woman in the whole world. And when we moved in together, you persuaded me to try with music. And I did. I did, but then I fucked up and lost my way. I blamed you for my failure. And then, we had a hard time, and we broke up. And I asked Jesse, my best friend, what to do. He simply asked me 'Have you always been that selfish? She defended you when people attacked you, she had always helped you when you needed her.' And he walked out on me. Then, one night I got drunk, and I called him. And what he said? Well, I can say it now. If not for you Jesse, I wouldn't be here tonight."

 **Flashbacks**

 **One Year earlier**

''For God's sake, Beca! You know how lonely I've felt these past few months? You were barely home, and when you finally were, you were too tired to do anything else! We don't talk anymore, we didn't have sex for two months and… Even now you say nothing. God, I can't take it,'' Chloe screamed, waving her hands in the air.

''I'm here now…'' Beca said, like there was no problem between them at all.

''You don't get it, do you?'' Chloe sighed and ran her hand through her wavy red hair. ''Beca… I can't do this anymore. I need someone who cares about me, who talks to me, who… who is here!''

''Jesus, Chlo, don't be ridiculous… I can fuck you right now so hard that you won't be able to go to work tomorrow. We can talk all night, I can hold you in my arms all night. What do you need me to do?'' Beca said, walking closer to her girlfriend, but Chloe stopped her.

''You don't need to do anything. I'm leaving Beca.'' And with that, she walked out. She packed her bag and headed to the front door.

''Baby, come on. You don't want this. Please, Chlo, talk to me,'' Beca pleaded.

''God, Beca! I had to break up with you for it to become important enough for you to talk to me?!'' Chloe screamed, tears already running down her face.

''Baby, I'm so sorry. I can do better, I'll try my best. Chlo, please, don't leave,'' she begged the redhead.

''How, Beca? How you'll do it? When was the last time we actually talked? You're drinking and partying and doing all these stupid things!'' Chloe said, feeling that she had no energy to fight anymore.

''Becs… I want us to be happy. And we are not happy right now. I don't know what to do to make you feel better because you won't talk to me. I don't know why you're so scared, but I'm scared too,'' Chloe said. ''I just need some time away from you, Beca.'' Chloe sighed and ran her hand through her hair again.

''Chloe, I don't want this to end it this way,'' Beca said, looking deep into those beautiful blue eyes.

''Well… You just caused it to end it this way,'' Chloe said coldly, and with that, she left their apartment.

 **A week after the fight**

''Jesse, I don't know what to do. I'm so fucking down lately,'' Beca slurred into the phone, crying and laying on the couch, surrounded by empty bottles of beer and whiskey.

''I bet you're sitting in your own shit, thinking about her. About how she walks or talks. Or how beautiful her blue eyes are. How you love waking up next to her. How she smiles at you, and how she gets mad at the constant smirk on your face. You think about how she loves your sarcastic bad-ass. How she makes you unbelievably happy, like you're on top of the world and you can do whatever you want,'' Jesse said.

''Yes.'' Beca sighed, and hot tears rolled down her face.

''Go, Beca, go and tell her that you're sorry and tell her how much you love her.''

''Jess… Why does it hurt so much?''

''Because it is real love, honey.''

''I don't want her to go away. No one ever stuck with me for so long. No one ever loved me the way she does. I don't want her to give up on me. I want to be with her. I want to apologize for disappointing her so many times. Jesse, I'm nothing without her. I feel so miserable. Jess, I'm hurting her all the time, she doesn't love me anymore. God, I'm suffering''

''Beca…Do you know the difference between pain and suffering? Pain is something that… Pain is always there because life is painful. You know it well. But suffering is a choice. And… I know that maybe it's not my place to say that, but you are my friend, Becs. And you're suffering.'' He sighed.

''What do I do, Jesse?'' she asked, clearly exhausted.

''Go, get your girl back and be happy,'' he said, and the call ended.

 **End of flashback**

" _With this hand, I will lift your sorrows._

 _Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine._

 _With this candle, I will light your way in darkness._

 _With this ring, I ask you to be mine."_

''So you see, it wasn't easy for us. It really must be love. Chlo, you're the brightest thing, that ever came into my life. Your love kept me alive. So, Chloe Anne Beale, my love grows for you each day that passes, and if you give me the chance to spend the rest of our days together, you would make me the happiest girl alive. You're the love of my life. Can you do me the honor of being my wife?'' Beca said as knelt in front of Chloe, opening a small red, velvet box with a beautiful diamond ring.

''Becs… Of course I will marry you!'' Chloe squealed and let her, now fiancée, put the ring on her finger.

''God, I love you so much,'' Beca said and pressed her lips hard to Chloe's. Suddenly, they heard the clapping and cheering of their family. They were so happy that they didn't even knew how everything will change in only two years.


	4. Chapter 4

**So here we have next chapter! I know it's kind of short and there's a lot of flashbacks and ''2hours later's'' but I wanted to show you guys what had happened before we get to the main plot : ) Also sorry for delay, but I started my college and it's crazy ! So I hope you'll like it and if yes, leave review ! I really helps with writing, there's more motivation ! :)**

 **2 Years after engagement**

When Beca woke up, surprisingly early, she rolled over to cuddle to her fiancée, but she met cold and empty sheets. She groaned and pulled her body up of the bed. She lazily made her way to the kitchen and saw the redhead sitting by the table with pile of papers.

''You're working already, babe? It's …'' Beca asked, surprised, and kissed her girl on the forehead. Then she made her way to their coffee express, took a mug and filled it with fresh coffee.

''No, I'm just checking bills.'' Chloe sighed and looked up at the brunette. She was pale, she had black circles under her eyes, and her eyes were red.

''Hey, what's going on?'' Beca asked, putting down her mug and walking to the redhead.

''Nothing,'' the redhead said, suddenly looking down at her thighs. She didn't wanted to talk. She hadn't been feeling well the past few weeks, but she thought that it was just stress related to her work. She'd woken up this morning and thrown up two times. When she went back to bed, she couldn't sleep so she made coffee and started checking their mail. Between gas and water bills she found her blood test results from a few days earlier. She hadn't told her fiancée about it because she didn't want to worry her.

''Come on, I can see something is up. Is it about the bills? I can take extra hours at work," Beca said and took few papers from the table.

''Beca, just give me that, I'll take care of it.'' Chloe started, slightly scared as Beca took her test results.

''I can help you,'' Beca said and went through a few papers. ''Wait, what is it?'' she asked, pointing at the paper with the results.

''It's nothing.'' Chloe sighed and sat back on her chair.

''You're sick? Why didn't you tell me?'' Beca said and looked at Chloe.

''I don't know, Becs, I'm going to go back to the clinic.'' Chloe sighed again and hid her face in her arms.

''Hey, what's this about?'' Beca said, her face full of worry.

''I have no idea, but I'll find out,'' she said and stood up. She pecked Beca on the lips and went to their bedroom. She took a quick shower, dressed up and came back to the kitchen after 20 minutes.

''I'm going with you,'' Beca said and stood up, already dressed up and ready to go.

''You don't have…'' Chloe said, but Beca cut her off.

''I said I'm going with you, Chlo, that's it,'' she said, kissing the redhead's forehead, and they walked out of their apartment.

 **2 Hours Later**

"Chloe, chill out. Whatever happens here, we will be fine,'' Beca said trying to calm down her girlfriend.

''How can you be so sure?'' Chloe said, clearly nervous. She was fidgeting in chair. Her hands were shaking, and she constantly had tears in her eyes.

''Jeezzz, Chlo, it's going to be okay… Stop panicking…'' Beca said, a little annoyed by the behavior of her fiancée. She pulled her onto her lap and pressed her body to Chloe's. ''It's gonna be okay, baby,'' she whispered into her ear, hoping that her voice would calm her down a little bit. She ran her fingers through Chloe's silky red hair and kissed her temple lightly. After few minutes, she could feel that her fiancée was calmer. Her breathing was steady, and tears stopped running down her cheeks. Beca lowered her head onto Chloe's shoulder and took a deep breath, smelling Chloe's vanilla perfume.

''Thank you for coming with me,'' the redhead whispered and rested her hand on Beca's. After few seconds, she lifted her head, so now they were facing each other. They both started to slowly lean forward. When their noses touched, they both closed their eyes as well as the small distance between them. The kiss was softer than any other kisses they had shared. They moved at the same rhythm, reveling on the sweet taste of each other's mouths. When they broke the kiss, they rested their foreheads against each other. Beca softly kissed Chloe's lips one more time, like she was afraid that Chloe would walk away anytime.

''Take me home,'' the redhead whispered and looked lovingly into Beca's eyes.

''Not happening, Beale,'' Beca whispered back. "But you were close.'' Beca smirked and held Chloe closer to her body. Suddenly, they heard steps, and they saw a tall man in white, coming in their direction. ''Chloe Beale?'' he asked with a smile on his face as he approached them.

''That's me,'' Chloe answered and stood up, wiping tears from her face and reaching for his hand to shake. Beca stood next to her, also reaching for doctor's hand. "This is my girlfriend, Beca," Chloe added.

''Well, nice to meet you, girls. I'm Dr. Lucas Fletcher, but you girls can call me Luke,'' he said with a smile. He looked pretty young, but in fact, he was in his late fifties. He had dark short hair, brown eyes and he looked like an athlete.

''Okay, ladies, come in," Luke said and opened the doors to his office. They all came in, and Luke sat behind his desk, gesturing for the girls to take a sit in front of him. ''So, Chloe,'' he said and looked at the redhead. ''I can call you that, right?'' he asked, and she only nodded. ''Okay, let's see your results, shall we?'' he said, and opened Chloe files. Without a word, he read it. Chloe started panicking again, and Beca could see it clearly. She pushed her chair closer to Chloe's and wrapped her arm around her fiancées shoulders. With her other hand, she took Chloe's, rubbing circles on her palm. After few more minutes filled with nothing but silence, Luke looked up at them.

''Okay, sorry it took me so long. Chloe, I studied your results, and I think, we should do some extra tests. Your white blood cells are dangerously low, so we need to make sure it's nothing too bad. I'd also recommend an MRI. It'll help us to see if something is up. Actually, I can arrange it right now, but I doubt if your insurance will pay for it. I can schedule it for.. Hmm.. Monday?" he said and looked at girls.

''I can't. I have work '' Chloe said looking through the window, and Beca was gripping her hand a little too strongly.

''Ladies, I know it can be scary, but the faster we can do tests, the earlier we'll know,'' he said and stood up. He waited few seconds for any reaction, and finally, the brunette stood up, letting go of Chloe's arm and left the room without any words.

'' Okay, arrange it for Monday,'' Chloe said a few seconds later. After organizing everything Luke said to Chloe that she shouldn't think about it too much because it's probably nothing serious. Then, the redhead left. She had no idea where Beca could be, so she pulled her phone out of her bag and called her, but the brunette didn't answered. Chloe sighed heavily and walked to their car. When she finally came back home, she expected Beca to be there, but there was no sign of the girl. Chloe pulled her phone out again.

 _Chloe 11:13 ''Hey, Bree, you have a minute?''_ Chloe send a message and sat on the couch, sighing heavily.

 _Aubrey 11:14 ' What's up?'_ ' her best friend answered.

 _Chloe 11:14 ''Can you come over? Like.. Now?''_ the redhead asked.

 _Aubrey 11:15 ''Yeah, sure. I'm finishing work, so I'll came by soon_."

Chloe figured out that her friend must have finishing some meeting. She walked to the little bar and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. She took a big gulp and leaned back on the couch, enjoying the burning in her throat. When it suddenly stopped, she took another and another, and a few minutes later, everything turned black.

 **Later that afternoon**

''Chloe!'' The redhead heard and felt a sting on her cheek. She opened her eyes and saw Aubrey standing in front of her with a bottle of whiskey, half empty. She could see that her friend was worried.

''Can you hear me?'' the blonde asked her friend and helped her sit up straight. Then she sat beside her.

''Don't talk so loud, Bree,'' Chloe mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

''What the hell, Chloe? I know I said I'll be sooner but I had to arrange another meeting.'' Aubrey said, looking at her friend.

''What times is it?'' Chloe asked looking at the table.

''It's almost 5 P.M.'' Aubrey answered. '' What happened Chlo?'' she added few seconds later.

''I think Beca left me,'' Chloe whispered, looking down at her hands. Her head was pounding, her eyes were puffy and she still could feel a burning sensation in her throat.

''What do you mean she left you?'' the blonde said, clearly surprised.

''I mean she left me. We were at the hospital, and my blood results were bad. I mean, not so bad, but the doctor wanted to make sure that everything is okay anyway… He said something about my white blood cells, and I felt Beca gripping my hand tight. I know why… But I didn't expected her to walk out just like that…'' Chloe said and started crying. ''She left me without a word.'' She sobbed. She couldn't even speak. She was definitely too upset and too drunk. She started breathing heavily, and she tried to reach a bottle from the table standing beside the couch.

''Chloe, stop,'' Aubrey said, placing her hands on the sides of the redhead's face, forcing their eyes to meet. ''Deep breaths,'' she encouraged. Luckily, her friend listened. ''Yes, just like that. In and out, just relax. I'm here, you're not alone, sweetie. Just breath.'' Chloe took a few more breaths and wiped some sweat from her forehead. She was still shaking.

''Sh.. She didn't say anything.'' She sobbed.

''But why did she leave?'' The blonde still couldn't understand what had happened between the two.

''I'm so fucked up. I thought that she actually loves me, Bree. But how can you love someone like me, huh? I'm ugly, I'm stupid… Tom was right! Everyone always leaves. They leave after I finally decide to give something, and then I'm just left here, with nothing!'' Chloe said, trying to stand up and failing miserably as she fell onto the floor before Aubrey could catch her.

''God, Chloe! You're okay?'' Aubrey said and earned some mumbling that she couldn't understand in response, so she helped her friend stand up instead of listening. ''You're drunk, honey. You need some sleep,'' she said softly and wrapped her hands around Chloe's waist, leading the wasted redhead to her bedroom. She pushed her onto the bed and covered her with a blanket.

''You need to sleep it off, honey,'' Aubrey said and reached out, gently tucking a strand of hair behind Chloe's ear.

''I need Beca,'' Chloe mumbled as her eyes drifted closed and she nuzzled into Beca's pillow. Aubrey left the room and went to the kitchen. With her finger nervously drumming against the countertop and her other hand firmly gripping a cup of coffee, Aubrey sat, staring at the clock. She had called Beca, letting her know what happened, and the brunette had said she would be back in half an hour. Suddenly, she heard doors opening, and she saw the brunette walking in. She stood up immediately and confronted her.

''What the hell, Beca?!'' she whispered screamed, as she didn't wanted to wake Chloe up.

''What've I done again?'' Beca said, surprised.

''Really? That's what you're going to say to me?'' Aubrey said furiously.

''Aubrey, I haven't done anything wrong. I just needed to get out of there.'' Beca sighed, walking past the blonde, and she sat on a chair beside the counter.

''Beca, you walked out on her! She was scared, and you just left her! If you wanted to hurt her, you could…'' Aubrey started, but she was cut off immediately.

''Aubrey! Hurting Chloe is the last thing I would ever want to do in my life. I love her too much, and when she was listening to this shit, my heart felt broken. I'm not going to screw this up. I'm going to do everything I can to make her happy,'' Beca said and looked at the blonde.

''You better do Mitchell because Chloe deserves the best.''

''I'll take care of her, I promise,'' Beca said, and Aubrey could see that she was sincere. She walked to her and hugged her. ''I'm going home. You should talk to her. But not now,'' Bree said and gathered her things from couch.

''Why not now?''

''She's wasted. She's sleeping.'' Aubrey sighed.

''She got wasted because of me?''

''Yes,'' Aubrey answered kind of coldly.

''Aubrey… She's hurting, and she's upset. And I can't fix it. I can't comfort her like she needs me to.'' Beca sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

''No, you can. And that's exactly what you are going to do,'' the blonde said and walked out of apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we go with next chapter. I'm so happy that I'm receiving PM's from you guys ! And I know that my updating schedule is shitty but my college and work is taking all of my time. As well as my baby ; ) My girlfriend ( yep, I'm bisexual) gave birth 3 months ago, we have handsome little dude, and I'm extremely happy but she got postpartum depression and we had to deal with it. She's doing so much better now and I'm really proud of her. Sorry for so long note but I just wanted you guys to know why my updates are so shitty. I hope you'll like this chapter and I'll be waiting for yours reviews and PM's. Hope you guys are okay ; ) Enjoy ; )**

* * *

Next morning, when Chloe woke up, she felt a burning sensation in her stomach. She ran to the bathroom, not noticing a body beside her on the bed. She fell to the floor in front of the toilet. Her whole body shook, and her throat hurt. She felt like she could throw up all her insides. Then she felt a soft hand on her back, and the other person brushed hair from her face. She looked up and saw her fiancée kneeling beside her.

''Go away,'' Chloe growled and hugged the toilet tighter, continuing throwing up. Beca stayed by her side, softly rubbing her lower back with one hand, and with the other she was holding Chloe's hair. After a few minutes, the redhead's body fell onto the floor. Her breathing was heavy, and she was crying.

''Baby.'' Beca said softly and tried to pull Chloe into her, but Chloe pushed her away.

''You left me, Beca. You fucking left me!'' Chloe suddenly screamed and hid her face in her hands, curling up on the floor.

''I'm sorry, Chlo, I'm so sorry,'' Beca said and pulled the crying redhead onto her lap, hugging her tightly. Chloe hid her head in Beca's neck and cried harder.

''Please stop, baby,'' Beca pleaded with tears in her eyes. She hated when her girl was crying, and now was even worse because she had caused it. A few minutes later, she heard only a sniffle, and she felt that Chloe was shaking.

''Talk to me, baby.'' she said and moved her head so now she was facing redhead. Chloe just shook her head.

''I'm sorry,'' she said. ''I so screwed up,'' she mumbled.

''No,'' Beca said, cradling her head against her chest and running her fingers through Chloe's hair. ''You're not. You're going to be okay, Chlo,'' she said.

''I shouldn't be like this. I don't want to be afraid that you'll leave me,'' Chloe said, and the brunette could hear the tremors in her voice.

''Chloe, I'll never leave you. I'll be with you until you tell me otherwise,'' Beca said and kissed Chloe's forehead.

''I'll never tell you otherwise,'' Chloe said. '' I don't want to be anywhere else. With anyone else. But look at me. One fight and I'm getting wasted. How can you want me?'' Chloe said.

''I want every part of you, baby. The good and the bad. The smiles and the tears. Even if I hate to see you cry. But I want it all. I love you so much, Chloe, and I always will. I know you are scared. I know you're afraid of me leaving you. I understand. But you have me. I'm all yours, and I always will be, okay?'' Beca said and looked deep into Chloe's eyes. The redhead nodded slightly and curled up on Beca's lap as Beca pulled her closer to her body.

''Please, be patient with me,'' Beca said. ''Sometimes when I'm quiet or I'm isolating myself, it's because I need to figure myself out. It's not because I don't want to talk or I don't love you. Sometimes there are no words for my thoughts,'' Beca said and kissed Chloe's temple.

''I love you,'' Chloe whispered and kissed Beca's lips.

''I love you too. Don't ever doubt it,'' Beca said, kissing Chloe's forehead. They spent a few more minutes hugging each other on the cold tiles in the bathroom when Beca finally spoke.

''Now, you need to eat something. We're going out today,'' Beca said and stood up, helping Chloe to do the same. She led her to the kitchen and pulled out a chair beside the table.

''Where are we going?'' Chloe asked, watching as Beca started making breakfast. The brunette smirked and looked up at her girl.

''That's a surprise,'' she said and turned around to take plates from the shelf.

''What the doctor said when I left?'' Beca said, not looking at Chloe.

''Umm… I have an MRI on Monday,'' Chloe answered and dug into her pancake.

''Ohh, okay…'' Beca said slowly, finally looking up at her girlfriend. She reached for Chloe's hand, covering it with hers and smiled. ''I'll go with you. And this time I will really be there for you,'' she said, and Chloe smiled back at her.

''Now, you could use a shower, baby,'' Beca said as she stood up to clean the dishes.

''Are you implying something?'' Chloe acted offended.

''No, you just kind of still smell like whisky.'' Beca shrugged, and Chloe's smile faded a little bit. Beca noticed it. ''No, baby, it's okay. It happens. Now go.'' She smiled and kissed Chloe's head, pulling her up from the chair.

''Okay," the redhead answered simply and went to the bathroom. She took a shower, and they chilled out on their couch for a few hours. Finally, it was a time to go out, so they dressed and took a cab to the bar where they'd first met. It was pretty crowded, but they managed to take a table for two. Beca ordered a beer, and Chloe, as she'd drunk way too much previous night, an orange juice. ''I need to go to bathroom, baby,'' Beca said suddenly, breaking their makeout session.

''Okay, but come back fast.'' Chloe smirked and took a gulp of her juice, licking her lips teasingly. Beca could feel a heat in her core as she walked into the bathroom. She stood in front of the mirror, looking at herself. ''You can do it.'' She repeated that sentence a few times and went out of the bathroom. She went up on the small stage, taking her guitar from the stand. She turned on the microphone and tapped it a few times. Everyone looked up at her.

''Umm, hi...'' she said nervously. ''Umm, my name's Beca, and I want to sing something today. There's my fiancée in that corner.'' She pointed to their table, and everyone looked at Chloe as the lights lit the place. ''I did something stupid yesterday. I left her when she needed me, and I feel awful because of that,'' she said, and people started screaming 'booo' at her. ''Yeah, guys, I know. But I'm standing here, I have my close friend Jesse with me. He'll play piano to help me a little. I want to make it up for you, baby,'' she said, looking at her girl. ''So, Chloe, this is a song I wrote for you. And I mean it, babe. I'll do better, I promise,'' Beca said, and the first chords of the song began. After quite a long intro, the brunette started to sing.

 _May these words be the first_

 _To find your ears._

 _The world is brighter than the sun_

 _Now that you're here._

 _Though your eyes will need some time to adjust_

 _To the overwhelming light surrounding us_

She looked straight into Chloe's now teary eyes and sang softly

 _I'll give you everything I have, I'll teach you everything I know._

 _I promise I'll do better._

 _I will always hold you close, but I will learn to let you go._

 _I promise I'll do better._

 _I will soften every edge, I'll hold the world to its best,_

 _And I'll do better._

 _With every heartbeat I have left, I will defend your every breath,_

 _And I'll do better._

Beca stepped off of the stage and started walking in Chloe's direction, still playing her guitar.

 _Cause you are loved, you are loved more than you know._

 _I hereby pledge all of my days, to prove it so._

 _Though your heart is far too young to realize_

 _The unimaginable light you hold inside._

When the chorus started, she was standing straight in front of Chloe, looking deep into her blue eyes.

 _I'll give you everything I have, I'll teach you everything I know._

 _I promise I'll do better._

 _I will always hold you close, but I will learn to let you go._

 _I promise I'll do better._

 _I will soften every edge, I'll hold the world to its best,_

 _And I'll do better._

 _With every heartbeat I have left, I will defend your every breath,_

 _And I promise, I'll do better._

The music stopped, and everyone was silent. Chloe slowly stood up while Beca put a guitar onto the couch beside her. Chloe stepped in front of her fiancée and smiled softly, pulling her into a gentle kiss. Everyone started clapping and cheering. When they pulled apart, Beca smiled widely and kissed Chloe's palm, thanking everyone for their reaction.

''Take me home,'' Chloe whispered into Beca's ear, and they left the bar a few minutes later.

"God, you're so sexy baby,'' Beca breathed into Chloe's neck as they stumbled into their apartment.

''Thanks,'' Chloe smiled and let Beca kiss and lick her neck. She was holding tightly onto Beca's hips to keep her steady.

''I want you really bad, you know?'' Beca said and lifted Chloe up, pulling her thighs up and around her waist.

''Then take me.'' Chloe breathed into Beca's mouth, and the brunette didn't need more persuasion. She wrapped her arms tight around Chloe's waist and took her to their bedroom. The redhead's breath came in short gasps as her back collided with soft sheets . She closed her eyes as a pair of hands firmly latched onto her hips and the brunette's body was pressing into her own.

''You look so hot in this dress, baby,'' Beca breathed out as she ran her hand up Chloe's thighs, under her dress. ''But you look even sexier without it.'' She smirked and pulled Chloe up to take the dress off. Taking advantage of the brunette's slower reaction, Chloe flipped them, so now she was straddling her fiancée's thighs. They were making out heavily when suddenly Beca flipped them again.

"Lay down on your back, and let me enjoy your body," the brunette said, and Chloe found herself unable to resist her orders, not that she would want to. Beca quickly started exploring Chloe's almost naked body. The redhead felt goose bumps develop everywhere Beca touched her.

"God, this feels so good," Chloe moaned, lying with closed eyes as Beca started kissing her neck and collarbone. Chloe started moaning louder when the brunette sucked on her neck. She knew that this was going to leave a mark, but she did not care. Chloe felt Beca's hands starting to slide down her body.

''Baby,'' she breathed out, raising her hips. Beca did not disappoint her and understood without words what her girl needed. Chloe raised her hips again, and Beca started to slide her panties down. She threw them somewhere beside the bed, and she caressed the inside of Chloe's legs, running her hands from her ankles to her thighs. Beca was amazed at how soft her girl's skin was. She bent down and started kissing up the inside of the redhead's legs. Her skin tasted just as good as it felt. It took all the strength Beca had not to dive straight into her, but she controlled herself. She wanted to enjoy herself and make sure Chloe did too, so she resumed kissing her legs as she moved closer to her core. Chloe gently lifted her hips as Beca ran her finger up the length of her slit.

''Ohh, Becs,'' the redhead moaned, and hearing that, Beca spread her legs so she could crawl between them. She run her tongue the length of her slit, not opening her lips or allowing her tongue to make contact with Chloe's clit. She done this several times and each time she earned a moan from her girl.

Suddenly, Beca stopped and slid off to the end of the bed, asking Chloe to scoot down closer, which the redhead gladly did. Beca grabbed her legs and spread them again, placing her feet on her shoulders. This gave her the perfect angle. As she lapped up the juices freely flowing from Chloe's pussy, she marveled at the taste. Beca slid the tip of her tongue inside Chloe and got lost in licking it, but after few minutes her jaw started to hurt from this action, so she withdrew her tongue and looked up at Chloe.

She was breathing heavily, rubbing her breasts. Beca took her tongue and flicked Chloe's clit which made the girl jump and told brunette how sensitive she was. She quickly latched onto her clit and started sucking.

Before Chloe could prepare herself, she was cumming hard. Beca continued to suck until she felt Chloe was coming down from her climax. Then, she gently bit her clit, and this sent her rocketing back into another climax. While she was nibbling on her clit, she slipped a finger into her and started fucking Chloe harder. Just before she gave up, Chloe started moaning to keep rubbing her there as she was going to cum again.

That was all it took for Beca to regain her strength; she latched back onto her clit and rubbed where Chloe wanted her to. A few seconds later Chloe started shaking and screaming Beca's name loudly. Beca was sure that neighbors heard them clearly. She stopped sucking on Chloe's clit, but she could not stop licking up all of Chloe's cum as it leaked out of her. Chloe pushed Beca's head away with her hands.

''Becs, no more, baby,'' she said tiredly and pulled Beca's body up onto hers. They kissed, and Chloe slowly slid her hand down Beca's body.

''Mmm no, babe,'' Beca moaned, and Chloe looked at her, confused.

''I want to, believe me. But I'm too tired,'' Beca weakly said and pressed her head into Chloe's neck. The redhead pulled the covers up over them, and they drifted off to sleep, wrapped in each other's arms.


	6. Update

Hey guys, I'm sorry it's not another chapter.

This story will be continued, I've got so busy past few months … It's been really crazy year this far, my laptop broke down few times… I have a half of next chapter, I'll write it as fast as I can, but I don't know when I'll update. I don't want to give you guys shitty chapters. I'm sorry for hugggeeee delay. I hope someone is still here, waiting for more. Take care guys ; )


End file.
